


The Cradle of Her Hands

by PhoenixFalls



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Eve’s hand slipped, just a little, to push against the front of Annalise’s throat, and Annalise pressed into it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cradle of Her Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "[Annalise/Eve, breathplay](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2404549)" at [The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html).

Annalise kept watching her hands.

She had always had a thing for being fingered, so at first Eve just tucked her strap-on further back in her drawer and took that as her cue to keep her nails neatly trimmed. But as gorgeously as Annalise writhed when Eve had three fingers up her cunt and her thumb circling her clit, Eve still got the sense that she was missing something.

The penny finally dropped one night when they were kissing. Eve was on Annalise’s lap, hands cradling the back of her head, thumbs wrapped around to the base of her jaw to feel her pulse points. The time for teasing had long passed and they were, frankly, sucking face, sloppy and needy and sharing breath. Eve’s hand slipped, just a little, to push against the front of Annalise’s throat, and Annalise pressed into it.

It was just for a moment; Eve didn’t think Annalise even noticed she had done it. But Eve could catalog every one of Annalise’s sounds, and that hitched little sigh in the back of her throat was a very good one. One that Eve long ago made it her mission to encourage.

“Do you trust me?”

“With my life.”

The words were a ritual, and Annalise said them eyes wide open, dark and solemn and achingly trusting. Her pulse sped against Eve’s thumbs, thump-thump-thump, staccato.

Eve shifted, thighs pressed tight around Annalise’s hips, weight settled onto Annalise’s thighs and up against her ribcage. She moved her hands so that her fingertips were pressed against Annalise’s carotid arteries. Annalise’s breath caught as she tested Eve’s restraining weight, keeping her head perfectly still in the cradle of Eve’s hands.

She dropped her own hands from Eve’s back, tucking them away underneath her.

And then Eve flexed her fingers, just a little, just enough for Annalise to feel them pinch, not quite enough for her to feel a loss. Annalise’s mouth fell open and she started to pant, but she kept her hands still.

So Eve squeezed, hard enough that she could feel Annalise’s blood battering against her fingertips, hard enough that she could see Annalise start to panic as her vision went grey and spotty. But still Annalise kept her hands at her sides, didn’t move a muscle to push Eve away.

Eve counted the seconds, releasing Annalise’s throat just before she lost consciousness. Annalise gasped, heaved several rapid breaths, hyperventilating even though her airway had never been cut off.

Then she gasped again, squirming underneath Eve at last, pressing her cunt down against the seam of her jeans, against the couch cushions, coming apart completely untouched. Eve watched in awe from atop her, then fell upon her throat, kissing and sucking and biting the places she had just pressed, the places her fingers had already done their work to leave her mark.


End file.
